valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Report 01: Ellet Embedded
Ellet Embedded is the first Report in Valkyria Chronicles. It takes place between Chapter 03: Vasel Urban Warfare and Chapter 04: Operation Cloudburst, and is available from Castlefront Street as soon as the combat mission in Chapter 03 has been completed and Ellet has been introduced, costing 1,100 . Story The first sequence is simply Ellet summarising the people she plans to interview, pondering if there's more to the relationship between Alicia and Welkin than just friendship, noting that Brigitte Stark's nickname of "Rosie" comes from her bar days and giving the ranks of Rosie and Largo as respectively Corporal and Sergeant. She soon comes across Rosie and Largo; Largo's initially surprised she wants to interview them, but Rosie comments that they'll make for a better story than a "rich kid" like Welkin. Ellet comments that Largo is a veteran of the First Europan War, EW1, and he confirms this; he's been in the army since then, saying it's an honest living and saying he isn't the only one, mentioning "Elle." Ellet guesses this is Eleanor Varrot, and tries to push Largo on the "details" of their relationship; Largo's caught off-guard and quickly says there aren't any "details," cutting short the conversation and leaving. Ellet continues to interview Rosie; she explains she was a popular singer at a bar. When pressed as to why she's so aggressive towards Welkin, she says she doesn't trust her back to a "stinking dark-hair" like Isara, grumbling that she's "allergic" and just talking about it makes her feel sick, leaving after this. Ellet next comes across Isara staring at the sky by the river, and is a little surprised that her attempt to shock Isara by sneaking up on her didn't even make the young woman blink. Asked what she's thinking, Isara pauses, then talks about wanting to help her brother fly. Ellet asks her about her brother, and Isara says that while he may seem a little strange, he's a kind and loyal person who looks after her. Ellet thanks her for her time, and moves on to interview Welkin himself. She comes across Welkin in Squad 7's command tent, along with Alicia. Alicia's even more surprised than Largo that Ellet wants to interview her, this swinging to exasperation when she realises Ellet just wants to interview her about Welkin; she says he's an interesting person, and you never really know what he's going to do next. Ellet embarasses Alicia by asking her what Welkin is like "as a guy" rather than her commanding officer; when she tries to press Welkin for his view, she finds he's been distracted by an interesting bug, which Alicia says demonstrates her point about him. Asked how he feels about the war as the son of a hero, Welkin's a little taken aback, wondering aloud if people really think of him as the son of a hero. Asked what he's fighting for, he explains that since he believes everything around him is things people have inhereted from generations past, he wants the ability to pass down what he thinks is right to the next generation. Ellet concludes by saying that while she had been scheduled to interview the other squads in the Regiment, she's going to stick with Squad 7 to learn more about them. Reward There is no reward for finishing this Report. Category:Articles needing images Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:Reports Category:Valkyria Chronicles Events